Thorin and His Company
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A series of drabbles in which Thorin Oakenshield chooses his companions for the Quest for the Lonely Mountain, and they express their feelings about the journey. There's one for each dwarf, plus Gandalf and Bilbo. Told from Thorin's perspective mostly.
1. Thorin Oakenshield

**Thorin Oakenshield**

* * *

"Are you sure that you are choosing the right companions for this journey, Thorin?" asked Gandalf the Wizard. "These dwarves must be ready not only for the hard journey ahead and battles, but to accept my burglar, too."

"Do not worry, Gandalf," Thorin said, "I will accept anyone who wants a share of the treasure, and can wield a weapon, and I think that's enough."

"My burglar may surprise you, in more ways than one," said Gandalf.

"I'm sure he will," replied Thorin impatiently. "Now please let me be; I have companions to choose."

"Of course." _May you choose well._


	2. Dwalin the Proud

**Dwalin the Proud**

* * *

"So, Dwalin," said Thorin to the tall, athletic dwarf standing before him, "Do you think you are ready to prove your loyalty again?"

"Yes, my lord Thorin," Dwalin responded, "I will always be loyal and support you. I can defeat any goblin or warg that obstructs your path."

"I know that you are brave, and I hope that you can do anything it takes to reclaim our rightful home," said Thorin.

"I can, my lord," Dwalin said, "I have faith you can lead us to the Lonely Mountain and regain our treasure."

"In that case, welcome to Thorin and Company."


	3. Balin the Wise

**Balin the Wise**

* * *

"Thorin, my lord," said old Balin, "I am willing to attempt the reclaiming of Erebor, but I know not if it's a wise course of action."

"But we need our rightful home back," objected Thorin, "And anyway, Gandalf seems to think it vitally important, too, for some reason."

"I cannot imagine why, either," said Balin, "But I suppose it's worth a try. I miss my old home. Besides, I would like to meet this burglar Gandalf's acquired for us. I hope he's gentle, because I could use a good friend."

"Good luck with that." _But he isn't a dwarf, Balin._


	4. Fíli the Naïve

**Fíli the Naïve**

* * *

"I would love to see the fabled Dwarf City of Erebor, uncle Thorin," said Fíli.

"I am sure you would," replied Thorin, "but remember, my nephew, you are among the youngest of our number. You have no idea what we, or yourself, are in for. This journey will be treacherous."

"The journey does not frighten me, uncle," Fíli insisted, "I am as good a fighter as the rest of you, and I want to gain the experience necessary to become a great warrior, like you."

"Very well, welcome to the Company." _I certainly hope we both know what we're doing._


	5. Kíli the Carefree

**Kíli the Carefree**

* * *

"Do you think you can handle this quest, too, nephew Kíli?" asked Thorin.

"Of course I can, uncle," Kíli assured him. "My youth gives me an edge of invincible courage, so nothing can truly frighten me. I am also excellent at archery, having practiced from childhood."

"Yes, but you are also somewhat reckless and carefree," said Thorin, "And your life has been charmed and untroubled. I'm afraid you may not be ready for the greater surprises we will encounter."

"I _can_ do this, uncle," Kíli insisted, "I want to prove myself."

"Then may Mahal be with us all." _Especially you._


	6. Dori the Strong

**Dori the Strong**

* * *

"Are you willing to go on this journey, Dori?" asked Thorin.

"I suppose so, Thorin," Dori responded, "After all, the Company needs at least one strong man, and I _am_ quite strong. But I'm not looking forward to the trek to the Mountain, because I can't picture us getting past all those dangers, and I also have to babysit my little brother, Ori, and keep an eye on Nori."

"You can do that here," said Thorin, "because I'm going to ask your brothers to come along, too."

"Very well," said Dori, "I am always prepared to help out."

"Good lad."


	7. Nori the Wily

**Nori the Wily**

* * *

"Nori, I would like you to come along on this quest, too," Thorin said.

"Excellent," said Nori, "I could use a little break from avoiding the Dwarvish authorities."

"Let's just get something straight first, Nori," said Thorin firmly, "This will be a journey with risks enough. It's no time for dodgy actions or for dabbling in things that might be illegal. All of us, including you, must go _straight_. Do you understand?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Thorin," Nori replied, "I do not always see eye-to-eye with my brothers, but I'll do my best to behave."

_I hope so._


	8. Ori the Polite

**Ori the Polite**

* * *

"Ori, I think you should come with us, as well," Thorin said.

"Do I have to?" said Ori. "I'll be away from my artwork for so long, and Dori, whom I already know is going, is so bossy with me."

"Do not worry about that," said Thorin, "I know that Dori will not be _that _hard on you, even on a perilous quest, and if you want something to doodle with, you can be our journalist as we travel. How does that sound?"

"I hope it sounds good," said Ori, "because I do have courage and determination."

_Yes, you do._


	9. Óin the Erudite

**Óin the Erudite**

* * *

"Now it's your turn, Óin," said Thorin. "I hope you can come, because we could use someone like you."

"Of course, my lord," said Óin, "I will always be loyal to my kin, the Longbeards, and besides, I have a substantial sum of money invested in the venture."

"Good, very good," Thorin said, "We know of your abilities as a healer, and your invention of an herbal salve called ointment. Mahal knows we'll need it on this journey."

"Indeed," said Óin, "and I can sure as heck learn anything there is to learn with my inquiring mind."

_You're the best._


	10. Glóin the Outspoken

**Glóin the Outspoken**

* * *

"And you, Glóin," Thorin said next, "How about you? Do you think you can handle this journey?"

"Yes, of course I can," said Glóin, "I will have to leave my wife and son Gimli behind for this quest, but I think it'll be worth it. Of course, Gimli begged to come, too. I became a little angry at his stubbornness, but his mother and I finally convinced him to stay behind and behave. I hope they can forgive me."

"Of course, they will," said Thorin, "They understand what drives Dwarves to do things."

"Thanks, Thorin," said Glóin.

"You are welcome."


	11. Bifur the Dull

**Bifur the Dull**

* * *

"Bifur," said Thorin, "do you understand the kind of risks that are inherent with this journey?"

"Um, hmm, um, hmm," grunted the inarticulate Bifur.

"And I want you to keep your self-control and do not let your feistiness overcome you," Thorin continued, "And don't let anyone pull that axe shard out of your head, because we know your brain damage will increase without it."

Bifur waved his arms impatiently in Thorin's face.

"All right!" said Thorin, "I know we've been through this before. But better safe than sorry, don't you think?"

Bifur snorted.

"One day, you'll thank me for this."


	12. Bofur the Cheerful

**Bofur the Cheerful**

* * *

"That dragon is going to be one hot customer, Thorin," said Bofur to his King.

"We all know that, Bofur," said Thorin impatiently, "That's obvious. What I want to know is, are you ready to help any Dwarf in need? Because we'll all be in need on this one."

"Of course," Bofur said perkily, "It'll be a piece of cake, delicious seed-cake, I might add. Of course, I'm not just in this for the fortune; I was also told that the beer was free. Bifur and Bombur feel the same way."

"Well then, may good fortune be with you, too."


	13. Bombur the Hungry

**Bombur the Hungry**

* * *

"Bombur," Thorin said cautiously, "I don't feel altogether comfortable bringing you along. You have a voracious appetite, and that, among other things, causes frequent problems for the rest of us."

"But I must go, Thorin!" implored Bombur, "I'm sure the food will be tasty, and I don't want my brother and cousin to have all the fun!"

"This journey isn't going to be 'fun', Bombur," said Thorin, "But if you're _sure_ you can prove yourself, I suppose I'll let you come."

"Excellent! Thank you, Thorin!" Bombur exclaimed, "And nobody better make me late for dinner!"

_That's what I'm afraid of._


	14. Gandalf the Grey

**Gandalf the Grey**

* * *

Thorin and Company stood before Gandalf.

"So," said Thorin, "you say all we need now is a burglar to help us on our journey and quest, am I right?"

"That is correct," said Gandalf. "I already have one in mind, and you will ultimately find him to be invaluable."

"I hope we will," said Dori, "But how can a burglar fight Smaug?"

"He won't," Gandalf said plainly, "Burglars do not kill, they steal, and I have a feeling that an act of theft is what's needed to win this quest."

_I wonder what sort of theft he means_, thought Thorin.


	15. Bilbo Baggins the Burglar

**Bilbo Baggins the Burglar**

* * *

"Ooof!"

Thorin and three other dwarves had just fallen on the mat of Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf's hobbit burglar, and he could not stand being weighed down by Bombur.

After gently admonishing Bilbo for opening the door so suddenly, Gandalf introduced them all. They all hung up their hoods, including Thorin, and the dwarf frowned at the hobbit.

_This is the burglar?! He looks more like a grocer! And a ridiculous one, at that!_

He realized, then, that Bilbo was apologizing profusely, and to quiet him, he said, "Pray don't mention it."

Then he turned to Gandalf. _You can't be serious._


	16. Thorin and Company Completed

**Thorin and Company Completed**

* * *

It was the next day after the unexpected party, and Thorin and his dwarves were ready to go. But where was Bilbo?

He finally came running up, very huffed and puffed, and like he got going at the last minute.

He apologized for his tardiness, and Dwalin gave him a hooded cloak to wear. Then Balin promptly counted their number. Thorin, Óin, Glóin, Fíli, Kíli, Dwalin, himself, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Bilbo.

"We are all here!" he announced.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Thorin.

"Yes!"

"Then let us set off on our journey!" _May Mahal protect us all._

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
